Guild Halls
General information Guild Halls are places where your guild members can come, hang out, chat, and do a whole lot more. They are a sort of status item. Guild halls vary in size, layout, lighting, and textures on the floors, walls, and ceilings. Tiers There are three tiers of Guild Halls available from Tier One, a basic five room guild hall to Tier Three, a castle like environment as shown in the images to the right. To see pricing information, please refer to the Cost section. Location Guild Halls are found in a number of locations. There is no restriction against a good-aligned guild leader buying an "evil" guild hall, or an evil-aligned buying a "good" guild hall. The guild leader should take into consideration the alignment of the majority of players before making a decision. The following is a list of available locations. To get a /waypoint you can also press Alt+W and the Guild Hall should be listed under "Houses". How To Get There If your guild leader chooses to buy a guild hall in a different hometown you have a couple of options on how to get there, without requiring a well armed escort. * From the City Merchants (for example in Qeynos Harbor) you can buy a which you can place in your inn room or house. Once placed, you can right-click this door and you will be teleported to the guild hall. The cost for this item is . (See image to the right.) * Find someone with an inn room and use theirs. This can be a fellow guildy, friend, or even just anyone who's set their house's public access to "Visitor". (Usually set so people can purchase items from their Market Board without incurring brokerage fees.) Enter their house, find their Magic Door to the Guild Hall and use it. * The last choice is to walk there by foot, and if necessary sneak through the city's sewer system if your level is too low compared to the city guards. See the above section for the guild hall locations. This is not always possible. Once you are inside the guild hall, and if your guild has the Guild Translocation Beacon amenity, you can click it and receive the Call to Guild Hall spell. To leave the guild hall, you can: * Kindly ask a wizard or druid type person for a port * Use any of the Guild Hall Transportation Amenities, if available * Use Call of Gorowyn, Haven, Kelethin, Neriak, Qeynos, Ro, or the Overlord (assuming you didn't bind in the guild hall!) * Clerics can cast Odyssey for you (returns you to your home town, see spell for details) * Run - again not always possible, but sometimes fun Moving When you move to a different guild hall the following happens: * When attempting to buy the new guild hall you will get a pop-up box where you have to confirm that you really want to move. * The coin for the purchase will be taken from your inventory, not from the guild's escrow. * The status for the purchase will be taken from the guild's current escrow. * 100% of the existing escrow is transferred to the new guild hall. * 75% of the purchase price of the old guild hall is transferred to the new guild hall's escrow. * All prepaid upkeep is lost. * All house items, including amenities, are transferred via shipping crate. However, amenities from a larger hall that are not available in a smaller hall will be lost ((Lost, or move will not be permitted?)) * All commodities from the Harvesting Supply Depot are retained. Amenities Amenities are "bonus" items you can purchase for your guildhall. The number of amenities you can purchase depends on your guild's level. (As of LU52 Guild Halls don't place a restriction on the number of amenities.) Level 30 guilds start with 5 amenity slots, at levels 35, 45, and 55 you gain 2 amenity slots, and at levels 40, 50, and 60 you gain 3 amenity slots. Starting at level 62 you get 1 amenity slot every other level. A level 80 guild has 30 amenity slots. (See table to the right.) Almost all amenities are available right away, although there are a few decoration amenities which are restricted to tier 2 and tier 3 halls. It is a fairly large list and the items are all very tempting, so it is up to your guild to decide which ones you want to buy. Amenities can only be purchased by either the guild leader or a trustee. Unlike the upkeep cost for the guild hall, the purchase price for amenities can only come from the guild hall's escrow account. Amenities are refunded at half their purchased coin and status price when removed. For a list of the amenities, see Guild Hall Amenities. Amenities are broken into two groups, Hirelings and Objects. Hirelings Hirelings are NPCs which serve a specific purpose, such as a banker or a merchant of some sort. Hirelings can be renamed (their default being their occupation) and have their appearance customized. In order to customize the appearance of a hireling, you must purchase at least one Uniform Mannequin. After the mannequin's appearance is set, you can use the Uniform drop down in the hireling's "Customize" menu. Objects Objects are non-NPC objects, like the mailbox, etc. All of the objects can be moved to just about any point in your guild hall, with some exceptions. Some objects have fixed positions (you have no choice in their final location) and some objects can be resized (e.g. you can make a gnome sized or an ogre sized mailbox). If you place a movable object in a spot where a fixed object will go, then purchase the fixed object, it will not be easy to get the movable object out of the way afterward. To move it, type /house (or access the guild hall access menu), General Tab -> Collect an Item button. After finding it in the list you can either retrieve or move the item. Cost The cost shown in the table below reflects the weekly cost to maintain an "empty" guild hall. The initial purchase amount is taken directly from the guild leader upon sale of the property. } | |- | 2 | 50 | 1000 | | |- | 3 | 70 | 1500 | | |} For example, a level 50 guild owning a tier 1 guild hall and having one Far Seas Express Mailbox and a Guild Hall Translocation Beacon would cost to maintain per week. Also note that you can not reduce your guild hall's weekly coin or status payment by using coin or status reduction items; they can be placed in the guild hall but will have no effect on the weekly upkeep payment. When you press the "Pay Upkeep" button the cost is taken from the guild's escrow. If there is not enough coin or status in the escrow it will attempt to take what is missing from your inventory. If you don't have enough to make up the balance, you will get a message saying that you can't afford to pay the upkeep. The guild hall's escrow can be contributed to by anyone by using the deposit tab on the housing window. Depending on your access level, you can get this up from outside before entering the guild hall or by clicking the door once inside. Alternately, you can type /house anywhere inside the guild hall. You can pay your upkeep for up to 12 weeks in advance. External Links *Guild Hall Amenity Calculator - This site has not been modified to reflect LU52, no amenity number restriction based on guild hall tier. Category:EverQuest II Category:Housing Category:User Guides